Who Knew Cleaning Could Be So Fun
by writermyfeelings13
Summary: Hermione and Ron are at the Burrow stuck doing chores, but could something more come out of it? with a little help from Harry and Ginny, it could. FLUFFY One Shot. i dont own harry potter


Fan Fiction

As she tossed and turned, her mind wouldn't stop running. Ideas of what her next school year would be like and what classes she would take in her last year at Hogwarts were just a few things running through her head. One word, really one name, kept reoccurring every time her planning stopped, the face appeared that beautiful face, with his red hair and ocean blue eyes kept flashing in her head at any given time.

Since she couldn't get to sleep, she thought about the day. She had spent the day with her two best friends, Ron and Harry. One of the two she had been in love with since their third year in Hogwarts, the school for witch-craft and wizardry. The other was her best friend in the whole world, who was the only one she had come out with her love for a certain ginger boy. This ginger boy was Ron Weasley, one of her best friend from her first year at Hogwarts. As she grew to know him she realized that she really did love every aspect of the boy, from his physical features to his fear of spiders to his sense of humor, even how he always fought with her

At the moment she was tossing and turning in her bed at the Burrows, right next to Ginny, Ron's sister and Harry's girlfriend, while Ron and Harry slept in the room right next to them. She assumed that the excitement of being back in the Burrows and with her closest friends was what kept her up but she knew it was also seeing Ron again after a hiatus away from each other. Harry had discussed his best friend's feelings with Hermione millions of times but she just couldn't figure if he was messing with her or being serious, but she had really hoped he was being serious. She couldn't fall asleep, what was she to do?

All he could think about was what Harry had said to him before he went to sleep, "She likes you, mate. She likes you a lot more than she cares to share."

They always fought, why is it now that he's starting to see his feelings for her in all its glory? She was always there, through the years at Hogwarts, the girl that helped them fight the bad guys, who was always there for the textbook reaction and ideas. He never really saw her as a "girl" per say, until the day of the Yule Ball in fourth year. She looked so beautiful, but she was beautiful for someone else, Viktor Krum.

That's really where his feelings began to change for her, and he realized with every fight that he started, it was because his brain made up some ridiculous way to be jealous of a guy in some unfathomable way. But was she really into him in that way?

"Bloody hell, she's making me crazy!" He thought aloud as he repositioned himself, hoping Harry would not wake.

"What was that Ron?" Harry answered groggily, "Can't stop thinking about her huh?" Harry turned to face him.

"I'm going to bed," he retorted trying to avoid the question.

"Whatever you say, mate, and don't forget tomorrow Ginny and I are going to Diagon Ally with your mum to get our school books and you can either come or stay here, but were going early." He reminded Ron. "Oh and Hermione's staying here, so you know." He threw in just to be clever.

"Thanks mate," Ron said as he turned towards the wall, already planning what he's going to do the next day.

The next day Ron awoke to the birds singing and the sun shining through his window. He didn't hear any of the usual commotion that took place in the morning, so he assumed everyone was gone, that is except for Hermione. He walked down the squeaky stairs and half expected Hermione to be in the kitchen with a breakfast made, but she wasn't anywhere in sight. As he walked into the kitchen he noticed an envelope with neat, script calligraphy on the front that read: Ron and Hermione. Ron couldn't resist reading it, so he reached for it and continued on his quest for Hermione. As he walked up the stairs he read the note, which was in his sister's careful handwriting, it read:

Dear Ron and Hermione,

We have set up a series of things for you guys to do today. Nobody will be home until at least four o'clock. Yes, it is all chores that mum wants you to do, but we tried to make them more fun. Please follow the list and it will be fun! You never know what will come out of it. I promise it will be fun and if not we will do the dishes for the next two weeks.

Love,

Harry and Ginny

"Oh bloody hell," he cursed as he reached Hermione and Ginny's room still looking at the letter. "Them and their crazy ideas."

"What was that Ron?" Hermione asked sleepily. She stretched out and looked at him eyes half open and smiling, she was just happy to see him.

"Ginny and Harry are trying to be funny and we have chores," he sighed and leaned against the door jam. He watched her sit up and slide over in her bed. She tapped the spot next to her, he went to sit down.

"Let me see," she took the letter out of his hand. She started to giggle.

"You find this funny? I don't know what they're up to, but I have a feeling it isn't good," he said, fully knowing what their intentions were, hoping she wouldn't catch on.

"I say we give it a try, what harm could it do? If anything we'll just have a laugh." She said batting her eyes hoping it would persuade him. And it worked; he couldn't say no when she batted her eyes and looked at him like a puppy dog.

"Oh bloody hell, why not." He shook his head and smiled, and they both laughed.

"Alright, I'm going to treat myself, I'm going to stay in my pajamas all day because we are really only doing chores," she said justifying her actions.

"Whoa, very un-Hermione like, I guess I'll stay in mine as well," he said faking being reluctant. "Are you ready for this?" He said as he opened up the list attached to the letter. "'Number one, tidy up the first floor, and while you do this list your top five favorite moments involving each other and say why, yes Ron you have to do this.' Oh bloody hell," he said.

"Come on it'll be fun, please Ron," she used her puppy eyes and put her hand on his arm, he couldn't deny her.

As they began get up and walk down the stairs something dawned on Hermione, _what if he can't think of any memories, I have all mine ready to go, maybe I should suggest some time to get my thoughts together. _She stopped on the stair behind Ron.

"Hey Ron, do you want to, um maybe take a few minutes to think about it, I mean I think I can come up with something quickly but if you need a minute or two I'm fine." She said hesitantly.

"Uh, well I don't really think I need the time but if you do, I understand," he began to trail off.

"Ron," she giggled. "We're just talking circles around each other, we should probably start cleaning if were gunna talk circles."

They started without a word to each other; neither said anything, not knowing who would share their favorite memories first. They each took a side of the room and started dusting or sweeping finally Ron broke the silence.

"One of my favorite memories is when you punched Malfoy. That was bloody brilliant!" He laughed trying to relieve any tension that was in the room. She laughed.

"It felt good too, you have no idea." She added.

"Okay, I shared it's your turn now." He edged her on.

"Alright, well since were on the subject of Malfoy, when you tried to make him eat slugs 'cause," she hesitated not wanting to say what he did. "Well you know, and it was really sweet of you."

His blood started to boil just thinking about what he said to her and she realized it, she went over and gave him a hug hoping to calm him down, it was nice not having to put up the act of fighting with him like she did when people were around, she liked being able to reach out and touch him without people's questioning looks.

He began to calm down; her touch just did something to make him cool off. He thought of his next memory.

"Thanks Hermione," his lips curled up just a bit and they both got back to work "So my next memory is well it's kinda a lot, it whenever you help me with homework." He said as he picked up some blankets and began to fold them. "I like when you help me because you drop everything to help me and your patient which not many people are with me." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I'll always be here to help." She took the blankets out of his hands and brought them to a closet. "So, um my turn again?" he nodded "So um, you don't really know this but, how you broke up with Lavender, I didn't really give you all of the details, but um you actually said my name in your sleep in front of her, and it really made me happy because I honestly thought you forgot about me and then you said my name, when she was so dead set on you being hers, like she owned you." She looked away disgusted, it was his turn to comfort her. "I just didn't want to lose you." She leaned into his shoulder.

"You would never be able to lose me; you could never get rid of me. Never. I'm the annoying gnat flying in your ear." He rubbed her arm soothingly. "And just between you and me," he whispered. "Harry told me what happened because it was really freaking me out how she kept staring me down, so he told me. I made him tell me don't be mad at him." He said, she looked up in shock.

"You little prat!" she slapped him. "But it's good to know you're here for me." She patted the spot she smacked. "Your turn!" she smiled and went to get the broom.

"Alright, well, when I saw you walking down the stairs at the Yule Ball, you looked amazing." They both blushed slightly, turning away from each other.

"Thank you," she said with her back to him. "One of my memories is whenever I watch you play Quidditch, I mean when we would sit and watch Harry it was fun, but I knew you wanted to be out there and now when you are out there I can see the joy on your face." She smiled finally facing him.

"Really? One of mine is when I look out in the crowd right before it all starts and I see you looking around at everyone in the air, just happy to be at the game. You always have a smile on your face at a Quidditch game." He laughed.

" One of my other very broad memories is when me you and Harry just sit together and just talk and laugh, like we do that a lot here, or in the common room, and we just talk about anything and everything." She started dusting the book shelves.

"Yeah those times are a lot of fun and relaxing, depending on what we were talking about, it seems like those talks have gotten tense recently." He paused. "So um my next memory was when Hagrid was showing our class the hippogriff, when Harry was approaching it, you reached for my hand and it kind of just reminds me, looking back on it, of how we are when it's just us, like now, because we change when we're with others, we put up a front and we go along with it." He said trying to turn his head away so she didn't see his face, he wasn't going to let her see his face if he just poured some of his soul out too her, he didn't want his face to give it all away.

She was speechless, a hard thing to do to Hermione Granger, she went up to him and gave him a huge hug; "I like us this way too." She got up on her toes and whispered it in his ear and she continued, "When I saw you a couple days ago, that you were okay after that battle in the sky, although a little sad, is one of my favorite memories, I have no idea what I would have done if something had happened to you, I was just so relived. You're my best friend." She was looking up at him and she let one tear fall from her eyes, he reached for her face and caught it.

They stayed like that for a few minutes and then something interrupted their moment, Ron's growling stomach. She looked up at him, laughed and broke away from their embrace.

"We're almost done here, lets finish up and see what's next as on list, but before we do it we can eat. Sound good?" she asked

"Yeah, sounds good," he said getting back to work. "I actually think that there is something on there about food. I read it when I skimmed it."

"Okay, brilliant." She said trying to reach the top shelf of a bookcase to dust it. "Hey Ron, can you help me with this? I can't reach."

"Don't strain yourself Mione." He laughed and went over and helped her. When he finished they both stepped back and looked at the living room.

"Looks like we are done on this task," she said satisfied. As she said it the clock began to buzz and they knew it was twelve o'clock. "Food?" she asked, Ron viciously shook his head. He took out the list and cleared his throat.

"As for lunch, make something that you love to eat for lunch, but for the other person, no sweets Ron." Ron expressed as if her were Harry.

"Oh! This should be fun!" Hermione said cheerfully, Ron rolled his eyes. "I know exactly what I'm going to make, some good old fashion muggle food." She smiled, he was happy this was going so well, but he had no idea what he was going to make for her. She saw the look of confusion on his face. "I know you don't cook so I'll just make something and you can sit and watch." She smiled.

"Thank you! You are the best!" he got up happily and walked to the kitchen. He sat down at the kitchen table and watch Hermione get stuff out, bread, jam, and some of the muggle peanut butter she keeps in the house. "So, um, what are you going to make?"

"It's called peanut butter and jelly, well jam in this case." He made a confused face. "I basically live off this whenever I'm home; it's the easiest thing to make for lunch, I believe" he watched her carefully.

First, she took two slices of bread out, then she put some peanut butter on one slice and jam on the other and put it together, she did the same for another two slices of bread. She put each on a plate poured two glasses of milk and brought everything over to the table.

"And here is the PB&J!" she motioned to it, Ron was wary. "Come on! Try some! Please? Or I'll make you cook!" she sat down and she took a bite, he followed after her.

"Wow this is actually really good," he said shoving some more in his mouth and taking an enormous gulp of milk. "Brilliant, just brilliant." She smiled, happy that he liked it.

They both ate in silence, enjoying the meal. Once they finished Hermione took the list out of Ron's hands and read it.

"It looks like we only have one more chore to do." She smiled.

"Okay, what is it then?" he asked.

"We have to help clean each other's rooms," she sighed "This is not going to be easy for me is it?" she asked. She kept her room in check, at the minute her room was a little disorderly, but not as bad as she imagined the boys room to be.

"Our rooms really not that bad." He said as he began to walk up the stairs. They reached Harry and his room. "See?" she peered in scared to see what it looked like, as she looked in she noticed it was all very neat just a few stray clothes here and there.

"Ron? Are you mental? This place is a reck! Come on lets clean." So they cleaned. Hermione mostly told Ron what to do or move and he did the heavy duty stuff. By three thirty they were done and comfortably sat on the couch

"Wait was there something we had to do during that?" Ron asked as he rested his feet on the coffee table.

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" She took out the paper. "Tell each other three things you like about each other."

"Wow, this is an easy one," he blurted out then he covered his mouth.

"Really? You know what you like about me? I wanna hear now" she said eagerly.

"Well I love that you love my family so much that you come back every summer. I love the way you wrinkle your nose whenever you're working on something difficult. And I love your smile and how it lights up a room whenever you walk in." He smiled at her. She turned her head towards him and leaned in and he gently planted a kiss right on her lips. She began to smile towards the end. They broke apart, but stayed inches away and she whispered to him.

"Your red hair and brilliantly blue eyes, your sense of humor, and how you tolerate me even when I'm being stubborn." She whispered it gently into his ear and he kissed her again but more passionately, like he'd been waiting his whole life for that one moment, because he had. They both had.

"Ha! George you owe me ten galleons!" Harry laughed and walked in, while Ron and Hermione broke away and felt awkward.

"Harry. How in the hell did you know it was going to be this summer?" George whined.

"Oh I have my ways," he winked at Ginny across the room as George handed over the galleons. All Ron and Hermione could do was laugh, and then they kissed some more, since it had been too long for them not to be together.


End file.
